


Watson-Holmes

by Call_Me_J



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 20:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14386101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Call_Me_J/pseuds/Call_Me_J
Summary: Sherlock has been thinking of marriage and a thought occured to him that might prevent his 'happily ever after'. It won't really, I'm just being dramatic.





	Watson-Holmes

“John,” Sherlock’s voice broke the companionable silence that had existed before between him and John. The pair had just solved a case, barely a five involving a locked door, a cheeky monkey and a bloodied pair of overalls. It hadn’t been too hard and required minimum running around. Well, that was true until…

“John,” Sherlock said again, impatiently pulling the other man’s hand. John turned his head up, still walking forward along the street.

“Yes?”

“What do you think about changing our last name when we get married?” John turned his head back forward, suppressing a smile.

“Married? Is that your way of proposing to me, Mr Holmes?”

“Don’t be dull, John. And answer the question.”

John thought about it. This wasn’t his first encounter with the idea. Apart from small fantasies about his life alongside the great detective, John’s earlier marriage had prepared him in some of the changes following a permanent relationship. Mary…Mary had wanted him to change his name to Morstan but John had persisted, feeling as though changing his name would erase a part of him that he loved, a part of him that he had missed. A part of him that revolved around Sherlock.

John stopped walking and looked around for a place they could stand without being trampled. Spotting a respite in the corner of a restaurant, John gripped Sherlock’s hand and pulled the curious man along.

“Honestly?” John looked up at the other man frankly. “I don’t like the idea too much. How I see it is that we could change our names three different ways. We could be Mr and Mr Holmes, Watson, or Holmes-Watson, with a _hyphen_.” John’s emphasis on the last word displayed his opinion of that idea. He continued, wanting Sherlock to understand his way of thinking. “I don’t really want to be known as Mr Holmes because, other than me having to share a name with your brother, I would feel like an imposter. Like I was, I dunno, acting or something. I like how we are now. John and Sherlock. Watson and Holmes. Doctor and detective. It…fits. Feels right. Like this was how it was always meant to be. You know?” John finally looked at the other man again, unsure of what he would see in those beautiful eyes. What he saw were understanding, adoration and relief.

“I understand, John, and agree wholeheartedly. For the past couple of years, it has been just us.” He smiled a bit sadly. “‘Just us two, against the world.’ And it does feel right. I simply wished to know whether you desired a name change. I am relieved that you don’t, particularly as it makes absolutely no sense to go through the amount of paperwork that is necessary.”

John chuckled and looked around before extending his arm out to the street where they continued to Baker Street, John’s arm wrapped around Sherlock’s waist.

**Author's Note:**

> Another small one. I read quite a lot about the idea of name changes after marriage and had a very interesting conversation with Mum about it. Of course, I wondered how my favourite detective and doctor would feel about it and...yeah. The rest is history.


End file.
